Not too late
by MissDestrukcji
Summary: Bones musi zidentyfikować Stelle, jak to wpłynie na nią i Bootha?


Dynamiczne Duo jechało czarnym suvem agenta w kierunku nowego Jorku. Dr. Brennan została poproszona o potwierdzenie identyfikacji jednej z tamtejszych policjantek, a Booth stwierdził, że on nie przyjmuje do wiadomości żadnych argumentów i tak z nią pojedzie. Choć starała się wyglądać normalnie w duchu skakała z radości. Bardzo cieszyła się z towarzystwa agenta. Znała umiejętności lekarzy sądowych z NY i bardzo ją dziwiło, że szef NYPD wysłał prośbę do Jeffersona o jej opinię, bo szanse, że 5 różnych bardzo dobrych specjalistów, co prawda nie antropologów, ale mających wystarczającą wiedzę by określić z nieuszkodzonych kości podstawowe informacje, były równe szans, że Zack się pomyli, czyli znikome.  
Booth od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się partnerce, gdy była zamyślona wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle. Musi oderwać wzrok od jej pięknej sylwetki i innych atrybutów, bo albo rozbije samochód, albo się na nią rzuci, co w konsekwencji spowoduje to samo z dodatkiem uszkodzeń powstałych z ręki Bones.  
- Nie, Booth ona Cię nie może kochać...-Mruknął do siebie  
- Mówiłeś coś?- spytała wyrwana z zamyślenia Brenn  
- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że dojeżdżamy.- powiedział agent- Witaj w Nowym Jorku, mieście, które nigdy nie śpi.  
- To jest oczywiste, miasto nie jest organizmem żywym, więc nie może spać, ani spełniać żadnych...- zaczęła Bones swoją tradycyjną gadkę, która wywołała szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Booth - Co?  
- To tylko takie powiedzonko. -wyjaśnił agent.  
- Acha... Musisz przyznać jednak, że coraz więcej rozumiem. O, Booth już jesteśmy. -stwierdziła gdy zatrzymali się przy laboratorium CSI. Oboje przygnębieni wizją takiego planu spędzenia popołudnia weszli do budynku.  
- Dzień dobry, det. Mac Taylor. -przywitał ich przygnębiony mężczyzna po 40.  
- Agent specjalny Seeley Booth, FBI i moja partnerka dr. Temprence Brennan.- przedstawił ich agent. Detektyw poprowadził ich do kostnicy.  
- Potwierdźcie że to nie Stella... Proszę. -powiedział na odchodnym  
- Booth, ja tego nie rozumiem!- poskarżyła się antropolog -Przecież ja mam potwierdzić że to jest Stella...  
- Bones, on po prostu ma jeszcze resztki nadziei, tylko to mu został. -wytłumaczył agent patrząc za odchodzącym mężczyzną  
- Dzień dobry, nazywam się dr. Hawks i jestem tutaj patologiem. -przywitał się mężczyzna który właśnie opuścił kostnice  
- Dr. Brennan, agent Booth. -tym razem przedstawiła ich Brenn- Gdzie są kości?  
- Tam. -pokazał leżący wewnątrz stół autopsyjny, a na nim oczyszczony szkielet w porządku anatomicznym. W czasie, gdy antropolog pochylała się nad szkieletem, Booth postanowił porozmawiać z Hawksem. Nie prowadził śledztwa, lecz był ciekawy jednej sprawy.  
- Doktorze...- zaczął  
- Tak?  
- Czy coś było między nią, a Mackiem Tylorem?- spytał  
- Kochali się. Sami próbowali przekonać siebie i wszystkich, że to tylko przyjaźń, ale z kilometra widać było że to nawet nie jest chemia tylko prawdziwa miłość. Nikt nie wie jak się z tego pozbiera, jak zginęła mu żona miał Stelle, a teraz...  
- Czy ofiara pochodziła z krajów śródziemnomorskich?- przerwało im pytanie Brenn  
- Tak była pól włoszką, a pól greczynką. -odparł patologii  
- Po określeniu wieku, płci, rasy i porównaniu starych obrażeń z tymi z kartoteki mogę z pewnością stwierdzić że to Stella Bonasera. Booth możemy wracać. - odpowiedziała i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. To wszystko było dla niej trudne. Zwykle przywracała twarze bezimiennym czaszką, lecz dziś potwierdzała tożsamość tej kobiety w budynku pełnym ludzi czekających aż zaprzeczy. Dziś jej zadaniem było odebrać nadzieje. Booth też nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Doskonale rozumiał tego mężczyznę. Samo wyobrażenie, że mógłby stracić Bones, a ona nie wiedziałaby nawet, że on ją kocha. A kochał ją i był pewny, że nic tego nie zmieni. Całą drogę jechali w milczeniu, nadal trochę smutni. Opuścili biuro jak najszybciej by nie widzieć rozczarowań na twarzach tamtych ludzi. Podjechali pod mieszkanie Brenn i oboje wysiedli.  
- Wejdziesz?- spytała agenta pod drzwiami  
- Chętnie. -odparł i po chwili już siedzieli z kieliszkami w dłoni rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Po chwili cisza jak nagle nastąpiła Booth odłożył kieliszek i popatrzył Brennan prosto w oczy.  
- Temprence, nie chcę zwlekać tak jak oni, a potem cierpieć. -powiedział zbilżające się do niej- Nie chcę, by szczęście przeszło mi koło nosa...  
- Nie wiem co to znaczy...- te tak często powtarzane słowa to było jedyne co dało rady przejść przez gardło antropolog sparaliżowanej bliskością Bootha.  
- To znaczy... że Cię kocham...- odparł i pocałował ją delikatnie, czujny, by w razie czego uniknąć potencjalnego ciosu. Nie nastąpił on jednak, a już po chwili całowali się do utraty tchu. Ich ukryte pragnienia ujawniły się, a ten dzień stał się początkiem czegoś nowego.

Quniec 


End file.
